onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Hellsing D. Nero
"We all die. The goal isn't to live forever, it's to create something that will." -Monkey D. Nero Monkey D. Nero is the captain of the Wolf Fang Pirates. He is the son of Monkey D. Luffy and Boa Hancock, and is the current holder of the item and title of "Straw Hat". After the death of Luffy, Nero ate the Gomu Gomu no Mi Appearance Nero is 17 years old and 5'7 tall. He is fairly tanned and has crimson red hair, despite looking scrawny when his hoodie is closed, he has a surprisingly well-built physique. He wears a red and white open or closed, long-sleeved hoodie, with his Jolly Roger on the back of it, and black shorts with red sandals. Personality and Relationships Nero is an athletic, rustic, and friendly boy who is searching for adventure. Also, he isn't very good at math. However, having spent a lot of time in the islands and woods as a child, he is very good with animals. When normal, Nero is a pretty happy guy,he has a brave and heroic personality,and will risk his lives for friends, enemies, and strangers alike. However, Nero is also exuberant, brash, inattentive, and heedless to formality or social standings. Nero can be sardonic, rude, and abrasive to anyone who he dislikes. He is also quick to anger, stubborn, and never misses a chance to use as much vulgar language as possible. He's hot-blooded, arrogant, brave, and strong. But Nero is highly optimistic person, choosing to think positive and upbeat. He is an upbeat and brash person, and although he is simple minded at times, he has a strong sense of justice. Nero is really competitive and loves to compete. He's simple minded and determined. Simultaneously, his flaws lie in his temper and impulsive nature. However, Nero is very quick to anger, he is short-tempered, aggressive, blunt and stands his ground, characteristics that had mixed in his fighting style. He can be arrogant, confident, and cocky as proven in his battles. When blinded with anger, he lets go of all reason and focuses on venting his anger,as shown when he tries to kill Akainu for him hurting Nero's crew. His words have bite, and he isn't afraid to speak his mind. He's also shown to be very rebellious and also pretty lazy. He's very honest, sarcastic, laid back and has a somewhat go with the flow personality. Nero also possesses an indomitable force of will; in situations where most others would give up and resign themselves to defeat or imprisonment, and in situations where he is severely outnumbered and outgunned, he always forges on, never loses faith in himself and never quits or submits. However, this can also lead to him being on the brink of death against more powerful opponents. Nero has a lot of self-confidence and possesses a large ego to match it, making him sassy, cocky, quick-witted and sometimes overconfident in his abilities. He has a lot of attitude, shows a lot of sarcasm through his gestures and has a narcissistic tongue. He often jokes around to light the mood, but will also take any opportunity to taunt and mock his opponents, and takes many of the lesser situations he faces lighthearted. He is also not generally modest when it comes to his abilities and is very proud of his skills, smug and a showoff. Nero's personality is a juxtaposition of kindness and ferocity. He is extremely benevolent and firmly stands for freedom, but he is never the one to rest in the face of injustice or oppression. Likewise, Nero is shown to have a remarkable capacity to forgive, forgiving Jin after he had tried to kill him alot. Nero has been shown to enjoy music, but seems to have an special interest in rock music. Furthermore, it is displayed in many of his fights that Nero likes break dancing, as when he fights in hand to hand combat he will often windmill to attack with his feet. He also will often break dance when he wins in a fight. He's a workhorse training alot so he can improve his abilities, but he's obsessive, which can make him clumsy at times. However, Nero is far from perfect. His short temper has been shown to get him into alot of trouble, his impulsive nature has made him fall for traps and tend to blurt things out as soon as they pop into his head as shown by when he say's "Sometimes my brain doesn't know what my mouth is saying.". He feels responsible for his friends and anything bad that happens to them. He will risk his life for his friends and even a complete stranger, this has almost gotten him killed plenty of times. Because of his adventurous attitude he cannot stay still for very long saying it "Makes him all fidgety". His overconfidence, light-heart,and adventures nature can cause him to get on his crews nerves. Family Overall Nero has a good relationship with his family. Monkey D. Luffy: Luffy was Nero's father and Nero looked up to him as a great pirate and father. A testament to there close bond, is that Luffy gave Nero his most prized possession, the Straw Hat. At Luffy's execution, Nero is seen crying with the Straw Hat crew. Another testament to Nero's love for Luffy is that he carried on Luffy's epithet "Straw Hat". Boa Hancock: Hancock is Nero's mother, Nero's relationship with her is good enough that Nero has risked his life for her. After Luffy's death, Hancock asked if Nero wanted to come to Amazon Lily and Nero declined saying he wanted to saying he wanted to train in East Blue. Hancock left Nero in the arms of Garp. Sabo: Sabo is Nero's uncle, and there relationship is good. Nero has great respect for Sabo and vice-versa. Sabo was in East Blue with Garp training Nero as a kid, while Garp taught Nero how to control his Physical strength, Sabo taught Nero how to hone and train his Devil Fruit ability. Sabo was alot nicer to Nero then Garp was(Though he wouldn't show any mercy during training), always telling Nero that he was doing a great job even when would mess up. A testament to Nero's care for Sabo is that he broke into Impel Down to save Sabo and his crew mate Rose. Sabo is also the one who gave Nero the Gomu Gomu no Mi as a birthday present. Abilities and Powers As captain of the Wolf Fang Pirates, Monkey D. Nero has immense physical strength, and is capable of lifting up large boulders, breaking stone, shattering steel with his bare hands, pushing apart large buildings and shoulder flipping a huge man. Additionally, Nero has always fought the strongest enemy they meet Nero's sheer physical strength and dexterity is a result of his great grandfather's unorthodox training methods. His endurance and durability is incredible; taking continuous, deadly assaults from powerful opponents that would have killed a normal person easily in most of his fights, yet still being able to stand up and continue fighting effectively. Nero also possesses tremendous speed, agility, and reflexes to match his strength and endurance. In fact, on more than one occasion, Nero was able to anticipate moves and counter attacks that would normally be beyond his field of vision due to his sharp reflexes. He is also shown to increase in strength quite dramatically in a short period of time, most noticeably being the fight against Minotaurus, where the first time it took the combined efforts of Bon-Chan, and Killua just to beat him, but the next time, Nero defeated him with a single "Jet Pistol". Physical Abilities Nero has an outstanding amount of strength. He was able to lift up a gigantic sea king and throw it over 100 meters with ease He was also able to punch Blackbeard into a mountain and destroyed that mountain. He has a great amount of endurance as he was able to take attacks from Akainu. Took a quake body slam from Blachbeard. He is also extremely fast. He was able to keep up with Kizaru. He punched so fast that Kizaru couldn't react at first.(Then Nero got trashed by Kizaru.) Using the Observation's Haki he dodged one of Kizaru's lasers, it wasn't his fastest laser but it was remarkably fast. He is very agile as he dodged all of Kuma's pad cannons. He also has a remarkable amount of Destructive Power as using a Grizzly Magnum, he flattened an island. Weapons He is a well accomplished swordsmen(Though not on the same level as his friend/first mate Killua.) and carry's a huge sword into battle and can swing it around much faster and harder than any normal human. Devil Fruit Nero has the Gomu Gomu, a Paramecia Devil Fruit which allows him to have the physiology of Rubber. Haki Nero is well adept in Haki, as he was taught all three forms by Shanks, who's Haki is one of the most powerful in the world. Busoshoku Haki: Busoshoku Koka: This technique somehow uses Busōshoku Haki to drastically harden his body (or parts of it). How exactly it works is currently unknown. When Nero uses it, the arm he applies it on becomes black and shiny, much like vulcanized rubber. Kenbunshoku Haki (Color of Observation or Mantra): A form of Haki that allows the user to sense the presence of his opponents. A user of this type of Haki can predict an opponent's moves before he gets hit. This works by showing the user an image or brief "premonition" of what the opponent will do, manifested as a mental image in the user's mind's eye, and the damage the user will take if the attack "hit" for real. It appears that the more killer intent the enemy has the easier they are to predict, though more efficient users can predict future moves regardless whether there are ambient murderous intents or not. Including the distance, location, and where the opponent may strike next. He has used this to dodge Kizaru's lasers. Haōshoku Haki (Color of the Conquering King): Nero is one of the people who's will is strong enough to use Haōshoku Haki. The ability to knock out someone else or a large group. While inexperienced users are restricted to intimidating one being or blindly knocking out any with weak wills around them, those with more expertise can pick out weak willed individuals in a large group to knock out. Shanks has taught Nero how to control this ability. Before being taught by Shanks, Nero was only able to knock out people in dire situations, such as when he knocked out a group of people in Impel Down. After training with Shanks, Nero has knocked out 50,000 weak willed marines with this Haki alone, and was able to slightly damage a marine ship with this ability. Rokushiki Soru: The Soru allows the users to move at extremely high speeds in order to avoid attacks, as well as to attack at higher speeds and with greater power by kicking of the ground 10 or 20 times a second. Rankyaku: The Rankyaku is a powerful projectile technique, in which the users start by kicking at very high speeds and strength, sending out a sharp compressed air blade that can slice objects and greatly damage a human body. However, it has been shown that almost any length of appendage (such as a tail or neck) at high velocities are also capable of this move. History Early Life After Luffy had became Pirate King, and Boa Hancock had Nero, Luffy decided to personally train Nero in the ways of using fighting. After Nero turned 7, Nero decided to challenge Luffy to a fight, and got trashed. Nero screamed to Luffy, "One day, i'm gonna kick your ass and take your title as King of the Pirates!", so Luffy gave Nero the Straw Hat and said "Then i'll leave this hat to you, this hat means a lot to me Nero, so promise me you'll take care of it. Deal?" Nero started to cry, and hugged Luffy as a sign that the deal was on. From then on he took the title as "Straw Hat Nero". Luffy then got an incurable disease and turned himself in. Luffy said that One Piece was at the end of the New World, but they would have to find it. Thus, starting the search for One Piece over, and giving everyone a chance to be crowned the New Pirate King. Then he was trained by Garp, while Garp hoped Nero would become a marine, he didn't try to force Nero like he did with Luffy, Ace, and Sabo. Devil Fruit acquirement After the death of Luffy. Sabo found the Gomu Gomu no Mo and gave it to Nero as a birthday present, saying "You're the only one capable of inheriting luffy's will" Becoming a Pirate Because he is the Son of the pirate King he started out with a 40,000,000 bounty. After leaving Windmill Village when he turned 15, Nero set out to find a pirate crew. He traveled out in a small fishing boat to Shimotsuki Village to find a swordsman, and he met Killua Kosaka who is know as "The Assassin" with a bounty of 40,000,000. After he got Killua to join his crew, they set out to find a navigator, Kyla. Kyla was forced by Giants to work for her, Nero took out the head of that giant family, causing Nero's bounty to go from 40,000,000, to 90,000,000 and Killua 60,000,000. Kyla joined his crew. Later he then gathered rest of his crew. Becoming a Supernova He went into Impel Down and raised hell to break Sabo and his crew member Rose out of it. While he lost to Magellan and almost died, he did manage to break out Sabo, Rose and Bon-chan, with the help of Trafalger Law, and Nero's crew. After this, the Marines decided that they can't ignore the Wolf Fang Pirates anymore, and raised Nero's bounty to 300,000,000 and Killua's bounty to 130,000,000, Kyla's bounty to 18,000,000, Tristan's to 76,000,000, Chung's to 30,000,000, Sapphire Rose's bounty to 80,000,000, Claudia's to 16,000,000, Delta's bounty to 20,000,000, and Yumeji's to 40,000,000. Making the total bounty of the crew 710,000,000. Full History Category:Pirates Category:Pirate Captains Category:Captains Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit users Category:Male Category:Swordsmen Category:Rokushiki User